compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gael Black-Granger
"So can you tell me what exactly does freedom mean, If I'm not free to be as twisted as I wanna be" Childhood Born as one of 5 children in the worker camp of the mining company her father worked for, Gael was the offspring of Anthony Black and Sharna Granger, middle child of her still living siblings Greg & William. Her parents, for lack of better word, named her Gael after her fathers first fling. Something she resented him for until his disappearance, not that she cared he had gone. She never cared for much even to this day. Her father was away working the majority of the time in the local mines and her mother struggled to raise both her and her elder brother. Like any younger sibling she was picked on and bullied, her hair pulled, mud shoved in her face, the usual antics. Her father, favouring Greg would always return home, walking straight past her and into the house, and each night she would sit alone outside the front door of the house with her dolls, lost away in a far away land of her imagination. By the time Gael was granted access to pre-school she was a recluse, prefering to stay by herself at all times. Huddling away in corners, shying away when asked questions by the teachers, even refusing to play. The fact she already had an elder brother didn't help, as him and his friends would often find some way to scare her or hurt her feelings. Her recluseness as she aged often made her the brunt of many a joke, but she was a hard worker and her teachers saw this within her, so unlike her brother the teachers ignored she was usually picked out for special projects, this irritated her elder brother, got only contempt from her father, and caused the other children to abuse her even more then they had already. By the time her younger brother Daniel was born, Gael was very very much alone. When it came to light her mother had been having an affair with a Chiss, and an illegitimate half breed brother was born, her family was torn apart. Having no love for her father, and resenting her mother and the small pink thing for breaking up the farce of a family she had, Gael put in with one of her teachers for a school transfer into a boarding school. The application was accepted, due to her grades and she was sent away to the "Heart Of Kathol" boarding school, her fees being paid via government funding as long as she maintained her grades. She easily maintained her grades all the way up through her schooling. Boycotting all of the usual pre determined classes for females. Excelling beyond most of her male counterparts in classes such as Mechanics, sports, computer operation & Politics. She signed up for martial arts classes and won her first junior tournament in her 13th year of life. She took to the pistol ranges at regular intervals. Her teachers and Dean equally surprised that she had turned from one of their quietist recluses into a busy, overactive Tom Boy. She easily attained the required grades to enter university, going down the branch no one would ever have foreseen, Graduate courses in both Astronautical Engineering and Politics. She also became head of the University student association, student Social Committee, and aide to her local Political Party leader, delving deep into planning & development. She finished University, have passed completed both years with flying colours, and she was instantly pressed into a full time job as Junior aide to the political party she had been working for part time. Something she would later regret. As for her family, she never heard anything more of them, to her they were a figment of her imagination, a stain on her past life. Crimson Skies Delve Into Madness The world of politics opened so many doors for Gael. She was well respected, her social life and confidence skyrocketed. She helped push through bills that saw betterborder|left conditions and pay for the Kathol mine workers, living permits were issued much sooner, and government funds were revised and much more was allocated to education and helping families in trouble. To most in the party and public eye she was a saint. There was a darker side to Gael none saw. The social life led to a life of self abuse. She drank more, she let herself be used by men, she nightly semi-comatose herself via drug misuse. As she slumbered old nightmares resurfaced, of an age past; Of bullying, of abuse, of isolation and most of all of fear. Her mind became more and more unhinged until it started to show when she attempted to push through bills of public execution on the laws against Adultery, the closing off the Kathol mines, the drowning of illegitimate children. This continued for a short period of time, until she was publicly kicked from the party and descended into a further downwards spiral of self hate and abuse. Until one day she proceeded too far and she was found half dead upon the street and rushed to the local infirmary. There she was brought back from the edge of existence, and put through her paces in rehab, where once again she devoted herself to physical arts and combat training. Offer Of a Lifetime Her increase in physical and martial prowess didn't go without notice. Her previous martial arts and weapon training combined with her willingness and part obsession to rise from the ashes caught the eye of a certain Alex De'Laro, recruiter for the Crimson Skies mercenaries. He approached her with an offer of the ability to roam space and the skies as a part of the crew, to further expand her skills in all fields, to work upon the ships of the small fleet using her Engineering skills and above all else. He offered her freedom. She rose to the offer and joined the Engineering corp of the small freelance mercs. She worked day in and day out making sure the old decrepit ships ran to their fullest potential, which to be honest wasn't much. The group ran rag tag missions all across the sector, and further out into other sectors and for the first time in her live Gael felt fully free and most of the time she was left alone to work away to her own pace and to her own specifications. The crew ran spice from Kessel to Kothlis. Guns from Bastion to Corellia. Delivered stolen equipment to Rebels and Imperials alike. Provided security where none was to be found. They never turned down a job, as to do so would mean for their ships to run dry and their food stocks to empty. They were small fry in a large galaxy and they wanted more. And they increasingly entered more and more dangerous contracts. Daeg On one such contract the Crimsons were pick up goods from an unmarked shuttle orbiting behind one of the moons of Dathomir and deliver them too an Imperial garrison on Kuat. A Simple enough contract for the Crimsons, having had run several operations of the sort before.border|rightBut for some reason most of the crew felt uneasy, perhaps because of the way the contract had been handed to them. Most of the time the contractors kept their identity secret, but this time they had almost let them who know who they were, by leaving a data trail which led to a Junior Officer in the R&D department of the Galactic Empire. Though if it had been as simple as picking up an order of spare parts or the such, why have them do it. Gal wasn't worried, she was never worried she had once more fallen into a recluse pattern. Most of the time her own companion was her tool and an imaginary Ewok named Dreg that haunted her nightmares. She had very little idea where Daeg had first came from. Though she assumed it was from her brothers names and the fact her only toy when she was a child was a stuffed ewok. She would sit their for an hour at a time talking to Daeg, as if the whole universe could see him as well. Now there was a small issue with Daeg, asides from his height. He was in fact a very twisted and bitter ewok. Often poisoning Gael’s minds with lies and false tales. Gael at first discarded them, but as time went on Daeg whispered off men looking at her strangely in the corridors and after a while she started to believe it. Until one day she broke one of the crews arms for throwing her a glancing look. For that incident she was placed in the brig, and for some reason, unbeknownst to her. Daeg vanished as the darkness once again enveloped her. Fatal Pick-Up Now the pick up was going on as per usual whilst Gael attended the brig. The pick up was made from the freighter and the goods were transported over to the Crimson’s bulk. Coordinates were issued for Kuat and the small rag tag fleet made the jump into hyperspace. During the journey Gael was released from the brig and kept under tight watch as she went back to work. Always having to work in a team or with a partner and never again trusted alone. Upon arrival in the Kuat system their ship was hailed and they passed of their ships ID’s, having no fear of the Imperial ships within the area. After all the pickup had been designed to deliver Imperial Goods to an Imperial base so what was there to fear about showing who they were. The problem came when they were issued to hold anchor above the planet and a representative would be sent via shuttle to the bulk freighter to inspect the cargo As the representative boarded the bulk, the captain of Gael’s vessel summoned her to the bridge to asses the situation in one of the control consoles which had been playing up. As she moved through the ship and up to the bridge warning klaxons blared and she increased her pace. As she appeared on the bridge, the bulk freighter exploded disintegrating into particles, and the Imperial shuttle was limping away from the explosion. The ships were immediately hailed, and the death of the Officer wasn’t being taken lightly. Within seconds attack craft were scrambled, believing the mercs to have set some kind of trap, and descended upon the unfortunate fleet. Out of the 10 ships to enter the Kuat system, only 3 escaped, the 3 furthest away, the 3 fastest. Corellian Engineering Corporation Chance Encounter After the unfortunate event with the Empire, not that Gael's name was ever associated with the hic-up, Gael yet again disappeared from the radar. Truth be known she didn’t really know where she had disappeared to herself. Her entire life turned into a repetition of work and sleep. Bar work, female bouncer, security guard she did anything and everything until one day she was scanning through the holonews and came upon a recruitment add for the Corellian Engineering Corporation. An ally of the New Imperial Order, who at the time were firmly against the Empire. Not truly wishing to fight anymore Gael applied and within days heard back. She was to be shipped off to work for CEC. Upon arrival she had a brief meeting with Darius Morettius and then she was placed in flight simulators until he was confident she had enough skill to fly transports. Which it turned out she took to quite easily, and within a month she was hauling materials back and forth, running pick up missions and generally performing the same duties she did as a merc, but this time as a pilot and on the right side of the law. It wasn’t long however before her life once again took a turn, this time for the better. She heard of an Imperial Security Bureau Inspection, and the visiting agent bore a very familiar name, the name of her Elder brother Greg Black-Granger. Unwilling to belief it to be sheer coincidence she made herself available at the time of the inspection, if but to catch a glimpse of the man. Before however she had made it into the main entrance to HQ, she was summoned to the CO’s audience chamber, where she came face to face with a man she thought of as nothing but a memory. The man introduced himself as Greg Black-Granger, and informed her he had been scrolling through the personnel records when he had happened upon her name in the data files. Like her he had taken it for more then sheer coincidence and had arranged for a quick meeting to confirm his suspicions. It didn’t take long for either of them to click into who each was, but instead of embracing as long lost siblings should. He simply nodded and left the room. New Imperial Order Invitation & Reunion Her brother left then, and Gael resumed normal activities within CEC, until one day she received another summons. She had been asked to transfer out of CEC and into the Imperial navy. Her pilot skills were said to be near enough second to none and the New Imperial Order were always looking for skilled pilots. She refused at first and left the room. As she lay on her bunk the idea played across her mind, even as she slept. It took but a week of thinking before she returned and put in her factional transfer. Within a couple of weeks she was in the Both system and donning the Naval Uniform of a Flight Sergeant. Running scanning missions and serving under Lt Ridgeway. Who according to him was a close friend to her brother Greg. He also informed her of the execution of her younger brother Dan Black-Granger and the subsequent arrival of a sibling she knew nothing about William Black-Granger. Her mind swam with all this information until one day she was asked to attend to a private function. Upon arrival she came face to face with a family she had all but forgotten. Her elder brother muttered mute apologies and William introduced himself. From that day on the Black-Grangers were reunited as one family. Galactic Empire border|leftHer stint in the New Imperial order wasn’t to last long as the New Imperial Order and Galactic Empire merged. Both factions were thrown into a state of uncertainties. With rumours flying of rank changed, pay changed and of course their new fleets. Gael was placed into the 5th Sector Fleet, where she stayed until she approached Minister Ndengin & Grand Vizier Imperium to offer her services. Her past history was looked at in regards to what she had done and her political and developmental history on Kathol was quickly noted. Going through the proper channels Gael was sub sequentially transferred out of the Navy and into Regional Government. Now the small problem arose in the fact that there existed no ranks at her level within the Government. So with many a talk and hard work and effort Minister Ndengin approached her with something she had never dared to hear. She was promoted to 0-2, 6 ranks clear of her previous rank and given the position as Provisional Prefect. Which she still holds till this day. Where she works to further the lifes and economy of those under her care. She felt she had yet again found her place, as her life had turned full circle. For once Gael felt she was truly home. Trivia * Reporter for the Imperial News Bureau. * Only Female of the Siblings. * Hates small Children. * Tolerant of Aliens. * Dominant Female In The Black-Granger Family, And Will Not Allow That Position To Go Without A Fight. * Holds Nothing But Contempt For idiots. * Cares For No-One Outwith The Family, And Even She Has Trouble With That At Times. Category:Human Category:Individuals Category:Galactic Empire Category:Black-Granger Family